1. Field of the Invention
The inventions relates to an apparatus for moving a chair into and out of the bathtub to facilitate bathing of persons such as invalids or elderly persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of bathtub chair lift devices are known in the prior art. Most of these devices however are less than satisfactory for a number of reasons. Many of the devices require special or modified tub structures which are expensive. In addition, many of these devices can be used only with a given type of tub or with a tub installed in a given manner. In addition, the prior art bathtub chair lift devices in many instances take up too much tub space and allow little room for the person to be bathed. Known devices also have many components which are disposed within the tub structure and thus are in contact with the bath water. This is undesirable, since it is unsanitary and makes it difficult to keep the tub and chair lift device structure clean. Many of the prior art devices also are complicated and expensive. In addition, many of the prior art devices cannot be operated by the bather but require the aid of another person.